Hero Love
by DownloadWasTaken
Summary: [Unfinished] Marinette is kissed by a female fan and is uncertain what to do about it when a photo begins to circulate.


**Had this sitting on my hard drive for ages. It's unfinished but anyone is welcome to use it as inspiration for their own story.**

* * *

 **Hero Love**

Marinette wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up in this situation.

She'd be flying around Paris on her yo-yo to clear her head after a very nasty day at school and an incident involving Chloe when she'd spotted a girl alone in a backstreet. The girl with blond hair was clearly in a sorry state so she decided she would stop and help. Several minutes later this tearful girl – makeup a mess – was kissing her.

She had no idea what to do and simply went with it. Next thing she knew she was pushing the kiss further and felt satisfied when the other girl moaned into her mouth. Never before had she considered she would ever be here doing _this_ with another girl.

And that was the problem; she had just never considered it.

Next thing she knew the girl had broken the kiss, said a quiet thank-you, and ran off. Later she would kick herself for not following but all she could do now was freeze as her brain finally caught up with her and the whirlwind of emotions.

By the time she reached home Marinette was such a mess of emotions that she couldn't focus on her pressing homework or her various fashion projects. At Tikki's suggestion she ended up going to bed early and had a fitful night's sleep with dreams of kissing cute blond girls.

o0o0o0o

The next morning Marinette arrived to class exactly on time but not feeling one bit like she had had a good night's sleep. She was so completely out of it she couldn't even be bothered to think about why Chloe had not arrived in class.

"Girl, you alright?" asked Alya. "You don't look it."

"Bad night's sleep," she mumbled back.

"So you actually went to bed at a reasonable hour last night?"

Marinette mumbled a yes back. Her eyes felt like they had sand in them as she tried to focus on the front of the classroom where Ms Bustier was about to begin her lesson.

"You know you can talk about anything with me, girl."

She knew that and was thankful for her friend, but first she actually needed to get her head around what had happened first.

o0o0o0o

The phone slipped out of Alya's hand and clattered to the table only a few minutes into their lunch break. Alya had an expression of surprise on her face. Snapping out of it she quickly picked up her phone and did a poor job at hiding what was on the screen.

"What was that?" asked Adrien.

Everyone was looking at Alya for an answer but her only response was to make a zoom motion of her screen and nervously inspect whatever she had displayed.

"I… I think that might actually be real."

"Real what?" asked Nino before Alya twisted the screen so he could see. "Dude! Where did you get that photo?"

"Someone just sent it to the Ladyblog."

Marinette was not liking the way this conversation seemed to be heading.

"I think you might be out of luck," said Nino after turning to Adrien.

Spurred on by the look of confusion on Adrien's face Nino took the phone from Alya and handed it off to Adrien.

"No way," said Adrien, eyes wide.

Adrien too made the gesture to zoom in.

"Who is she I wonder?" asked Alya.

"No clue," replied Nino. "Are you going to put this photo up?"

Alya scrunched up her face in distaste.

"I don't think so, this seems rather private."

She was _really_ not liking this conversation, but she had to know so she stuck out her hand towards Adrien and gestured for the phone. She blushed when she saw what was on the screen; a high resolution and very much in focus image of her being very intimate with the blond girl from the night before. Keen to quickly get the image out of sight she handed the phone back.

And as if it couldn't get any worse;

"I think I know who she is," said Adrien as he concentrated on the phone.

Everyone turned to Adrien.

"I think that's Chloe."

Embarrassment completely forgotten, Marinette couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that's completely ridiculous," she said after getting herself under control wiping away tears.

Adrien, Nina and Alya were staring at her, as were several people at other tables curious to know what had set her off.

Adrien was surprised to see Mariette laughing like that given how she usually acted around him.

"I'm serious; it's been a few years since I've seen her with her hair down but that's definitely Chloe."

Marinette frowned.

"That's… that's just… There is no way that's Chloe," she repeated attempting to sound convinced.

Adrien offered her Alya's phone again. She didn't think she'd _ever_ seen Chloe without spotless makeup on, or without her hair done up, or without her sunnies perched on her head, or without designer clothes – anything else just seemed so ridiculous.


End file.
